Pipeline levels
Pipeline levels are one of the level types in fanons of Candy Crush Saga Fanon Wiki. This is similar to original candy order levels, but you have to finish orders one by one. Each level can have up to five orders and each order can be the same type, but not the adjacent ones. (Example: First one is 10 chocolate squares and the third one can also ask for chocolate again, but not the second.) CCR This level type can be quite rare as well as Candy Order levels. There are around 0-3 levels per episode. In this type the player must complete a series of candy order levels. In brief, you must finish the current order to do the next one. Example: The first order is to collect 50 red candies, second is 10 striped candies, and the third is 10 chocolate squares. You must collect 50 red candies first, then 10 striped candies, and 10 chocolate squares. The other elements as the next orders are not counted, so you have to finish the current order first. This is the reason why pipeline levels are much harder than most types. C437CCS The first Pipeline level will be Level 751. Roughly one or two Pipeline levels will appear per episode, but they are also one of the harder types in the fanon. FCS The first Pipeline level will be Level 601. T9CCS The first pipeline level will be Level 466 in episode 33, Sundae Slopes. They were originally supposed to be juice levels but the types were switched in March 2018, when the game reactivated. Candy Crush Super Saga They're introduced in Level 781. You have to complete series of orders to pass it. The Introductive episode also has the most of any episode, with only 15 while the rest of them only contain 0-4. It is harder than the Candy Order levels. If it nerfs to remove the pipeline orders, it can either change to ingredient, candy order or mixed level. Notable levels * Level 781 - The first pipeline level. Also the first with 2 stages and also includes ingredients order and also 4 colors. * Level 782 - First pipeline level with 3 stages, candy orders and combinations. Also the first one with color filters and 6 colors. * Level 783 - First pipeline level with 3 colors and quadrant style. Easiest Pipeline level ever. * Level 789 - First level with coloring candy order. * Level 790 - First pipeline level with 6 colors, both ingredients and orders in the same level in stages and order in this type. First one with 5 colors. Also the first one with Lucky Candies. * Level 792 - First pipeline level with Jelly Fish order. * Level 793 - First pipeline level with order and 7 colors. * Level 795 - Was the first pipeline level with 8 colors but it was nerfed to be a Hybrid level which unofficially adds Ingredient/Order combo. * Level 799 - First pipeline level that was formerly an Antiorder level. * Level 802 - First pipeline level to require lucky candies to get ingredients. * Level 805 - First pipeline level with four stages. Hardest ones before nerfed due to complicated orders. * Level 807 - First level with one color. First level with blocker orders for Licorice Swirl and Lock. * Level 832 - First level with Locked Chocolate Spawners. * Level 851 - A level that was a moves level before its release. First Pipeline level to require combinations in all 4 stages. * Level 896 - First Pipeline level with larger than 9x9 board. * Level 917 - First Pipeline level to require extra color order to all 4 stages. * Level 946 - First Pipeline level to require jelly in a stage. It is also the first one to require 2 orders in one stage, meaning that the player must have finished all the orders of that stage in order to proceed to the next ones. Category:Level types Category:Pipeline levels